New girl in Oban
by Itachiluver123
Summary: A new girl comes to oban on the earth team only to fall in love with prince Aikka AikkaXOc


I Do Not Own Oban Star Racers Only Gloria And Brittany

The new girl and oban

My name is Brittany,1 year ago my friend Jordon entered the race of Oban and won!He wasn't the driver but the driver was Eva but she told everyone her name was had 2 mechanics:1 was a boy named Stan and the other one was a boy named became an avatar and Eva found her father who was captain of the team Don a year later i'm a mechanic for the earth team,my friend Gloria is the gunner,we have the 2 same mechanics working with me,Don Wei is the captain,and Eva is the driver.I was looking around town because I just moved here and I spotted the mechanics having when I asked them what was wrong all they did was try to get me to leave.

"Do you even know what the problem is."I asked."Of course we do were the best mechanics in town, we dont need a little girl telling us how to do our job.""What's your name?"I asked the one who called me a little girl. "Stan""Well Stan for one i'm not a little girl, i'm 15 and for two I wasn't telling you how to do your job I was just asking what's wrong 'cause i could help,I am also a mechanic and a darn good one at that."I said with a little anger in my voice."You think you can find the problem if we can't go ahead and try."Stan replied back."Fine,I will."I said."Here's your problem you need a new radiator."I said after 10 minutes of looking."How did you find the problem so quickly?" Stan asked."Like I said, i'm a good mechanic."I said as I turned to the other mechanic."Who are you "I asked him."Koji"He answered back.

"So did you guys create this racer""Ya."they both answered."You guys did good,you used the right materials,chose the proper sized engine,and the outer exterior is flawless."I said as I looked at it up and down."Umm what's your name you never told us"Stan said."Oh,how could I forget my manners name's Brittany"I said shaking their hands."Well I guess I should go no use in staying here if there's nothing for me to do."I said as I walked out of the shop."Wait we can get our boss to hire you as a mechanic."Koji and Stan said as they came after me."Fine i'll stay but only if I get the job"I said about 20 minutes of argueing with whoever the boss was the 2 mechanics came out and said that I got the job and to go pack some clothes for the trip to I got back on my motor scooter and went to pack my clothes for the big I got back I asked where i should put my said to put it with the other bags.

The long trip to Oban was so boring.I got to meet Don Wei who was the boss, his daughter Eva who was the driver of the racer i saw earlier and a girl named Gloria who was the I waited for us to get to Oban I drew some plans for a racer I was planning to build when I got back to about 6 hours we were finally at Oban and everyone was tired. When we got to were we were supposed to sleep Don put me in the same room with Eva and was a tomboy just like me so I had no problem with was a little bit gothic but wasn't a problem so I could be ok having to share a room with them.

When I woke up it was about 7a.m. so I got dressed in my blue cargo pants,white tanktop,Jean jacket and my blue and white sneakers.I thought I would look around a bit since I had never been here before.I was walking in the woods for about 10 minutes before i saw a beautiful little pond with the most beautiful fish i've ever seem to change color every minute.I just sat there watching them change color until I heard a noise from behind I looked back there was a boy who looked like he was 15 or wasn't a human boy but an alien boy and by what he was wearing he seemed to be royalty.I looked back at the fish after a few moment's of staring at the alien boy."Those are called rainbow fish""Huh?"I looked back at him confused by why he was talking to me since our world's are going to have to race each other in the race sooner or later."I kinda figured that out by how they change their color every minute....Why are you talking to me aren't we enemies.?"I asked the strange alien boy."In the race we are but we are not racing right now..I'm prince Aikka by the way.""Nice to meet you i'm Brittany."I said smiling at him.

"Hey Aikka do you know what this ultimate prize is anyway?""No I don't last year someone became an avatar a boy named""named Jordon"I said before he could finish."Yes, how did you know?"Aikka asked."I was friends with Jordon and when he didn't come back his parent's told me what Don told them."I said still looking at the fish change from red to blue."I think I should get back don't need my boss yelling at me for dissapearing without letting him know where I was going."I said as I stood up and wiped off the dirt that was on my pant's."Ok, meet me back here after the first race if your able to."He said smiling."Why?""So I can show you something from my own planet that I know you'll like.""Ok"I said smiling back at him.

"Where have you been"Don said as I walked in to the garage."Calm down I took a walk"I said."So what are we doing today"I asked Don."First we'll test the whizzing aro and then we'll go to watch the first race."He said in the same emotionless tone that he alway's they tested the Whizzing Aro they went to watch the first competators was an alien named Rush and Prince race was the target race to see who could hit the most targets by the end of the the race ended Rush had hit 24 and Prince Aikka had hit Aikka won the very first race and almost everyone was cheering except the losing team.

"I'm going to go take another walk before I go to bed."I said as I walked out of the garage and into the I waited for the Prince I watched the fish change into so many different colors and glow in the dark.'I can watch these little guys all night'I thought before I heard someone behind me.I turned around and saw Prince Aikka holding a small box."What's in the box."I asked smiling at him."You'll see.. now close your eyes."He said smiling.I did as I was told and felt something on my neck."Open your eyes."He said in a soft I opened my eyes I was wearing a necklace that was showing pictures of all the happy moment's in my I looked down to look at the pictures Price Aikka appeared on saw the picture and then saw me blush."It seem's you were happy to meet me."He said in a happy only made the blush even redder than it already was."Good job in the race today Aikka."I finally said after a little while of silence."Thanks,So do you know who your going up against tomorrow?""I think were going up against the Crogs."I said."Tell your team to be careful the Crogs are supposed to be the hardest team to beat."Aikka said frowning a little bit."Don't worry about our team we can handle whatever the Crogs throw at us"I said smiling."Well if your team beats the Crogs we'll have to train super hard to beat you."He said laughing a bit."Well don't train to hard,I don't wan't that cute beetle of yours to get hurt."I said as I smiled at Prince Aikka."Oh and we won't lose to the Crogs so you better start training, but not to much for the cute beetle's sake."I said starting to stand up."Where are you goin'?"Aikka asked also standing up."It's about 10 and I left at 3,Don's going to have a fit since I've been gone for about 7 hours."I replied as I started to walk away but I stopped to say something to Aikka before I left."Meet me back here after the race if you want to talk some,this will be our meeting from now on so just tell me when you want to meet somehow."I said smiling at him then I walked away.

On the way back I looked down at the necklace that Prince Aikka had given the necklace was the picture of Aikka again and I blushed 'again'.Before I walked into the garage I made sure the blush was gone and the necklace was hidden under my shirt."Hey look who's finally back and ready to work I hope."Stan said."I'm always ready to work."I said smiling at them."Now what do i do?"I asked about 4 hours of work we were done and went up to it was 10 when i got back to the garage Me,Stan,and Koji went to bed about 2 a.m. so we had about 9 hours of sleep.

'Finally our first race is today'I thought as I got dressed into my white t-shirt that said 'RACING GIRL' in big blue letter's on the front,my blue jean's with holes in the knee's,and my blue and white Eva and Gloria were racing me,Don,Stan, and Koji sat in the to my luck I sat next to Prince didn't talk to each other 'cause both of our captains{or in his case 'father'}told us not to talk to any alien's or species that are on Oban beside's there ended up goin against the Crogs and just barely was so close and the racer was falling we got back to the garage I said I left something in the woods when I Ieft the night before and that I needed to get let me go get it and said to be back soon.

I went to where me and Aikka would meet and waited only for a few minutes before he showed up."Your team did good in the race today,you won just like you said you would."Aikka said."Just barely me,Stan, and Koji are going to be up all night working on the racer to get it working right again."I said sighing"You'll get it done and you can even add your own touch."He said smiling.I knew he was trying to cheer me up even though I should be happy 'cause we won the race."Thank's,your the only nice alien person around here.""Thanks everyone around here just want's to win especially the Crog's they'll do anything to get the ultimate prize,even my dad's caught up in trying to win."He said frowning."Well, I gotta go the crew want's me back right now we have a lot of work a head of us."I said standing up again."I wish you well on fixing your racer and I will see you later."He said as he bowed his head and left.

When I got back Koji and Stan had rewired the controls but that was it."What do you want me to do I asked them."Well you can first fix the gunner station and then the rockets need to be fixed."Koji I finished with those in about 4 hours the whizzing aro looked better than had blue flames on the sides and hyper drive if Eva and Gloria ever get far behind in a gunner had some cannons he could shoot if every other attack failed."That should be good for the rest of Oban."I said smiling. "Don't be fooled,we had to rebuild the racer 4 times last year.""Wow how did you get the parts?"These nice aliens helped us build it better than ever."Stan said."Those aliens must be nice to help out."I said as I walked up to my room.

"Hey how much do you know about that prince Aikka kid?"I asked Eva as I entered the room."He's a nice person and you 2 would get along great.""Wh-why would you say that?""Because you both act the same and I kinda saw your necklace while you were sleeping""Oh so you know I met him.""Ya it's fine with me."She said as she smiled at me."So......did you kiss him yet.""U-u-ummmm no,and I doubt we will."I said blushing."Oh come on you met him at least 3 times and you don't like him?""I do but it's complicated.""Why?""Well My ex-boyfriend broke up with me about a year ago because he met another girl so I don't trust boy's that much anymore.""Who was your boyfriend?""Jordon"I said as a shock look came over Eva's face."I knew him he was the gunner you sure he broke up with you because he met another girl"" exact words were' Your a great girl but I've met someone else.'"I said as a few tears fell down my face."I-it's ok you can trust Aikka he's the best friend you could have."She said with a hint of guilt in her eye's."Why do you look so guilty?"I asked as I looked up."No reason"She said quickly.


End file.
